The Slytherin and his Ravenclaw
by Miss Dark-Angel Killjoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts without his ice mask. Finally he can be with the girl he loves. Songfic to Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides


**The Slytherin and his Ravenclaw**

**Prompt: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts without his ice mask. Finally he can be with the girl he loves. Songfic to Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/n: Hey people, this is a cute lil' Druna one-shot enjoy =] =D**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini. No longer flagged with Crabbe and Goyle by his side and no forcefulness from Lucius to <em>"have no friends-have slaves"<em> Draco was able to let his ice mask fade.

* * *

><p><em>I cannot hide what's on my mind<br>I feel it burning deep inside  
>A passion crime to take what's mine<br>Let us start living for today_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Draco turned round to see an angry redhead coming his way. "What the hell are you doing back here, <em>Malfoy<em>?" Ron Weasley sneered.

"I have every right, Ronald. Now, excuse me." Draco said quietly, trying to move to a table.

"Not so fast! _Why _aren't you looking down your nose at me like you're a saint?"

* * *

><p><em>Never gonna' change my mind<br>We can leave it all behind  
>Nothin's gonna' stop us<br>No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

* * *

><p>"Because I <em>don't<em> want to be that guy anymore." Draco whispered. "I _don't _wanna be a copy of Lucius anymore. The war changed me for the better. I can be who _I _want to be now Voldemort's gone."

* * *

><p><em>My outlaw eyes have seen their lies<br>I choke on all they had to say  
>When worlds collide what's left inside<br>I hold on tight and hear you pray_

* * *

><p>At this point the Great Hall had fallen into silence. Ron gaped. Harry came up to Draco, Hermione behind him.<p>

"Draco?" Harry said, looking at his ex-enemy. "Wanna start over?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled and hugged him. And like that Draco Malfoy was a friend of Harry Potter's. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Ron?"

Ron swallowed. "Um, I guess I can forgive an' forget..."

Draco smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em>Never gonna' change my mind<br>We can leave it all behind  
>Nothin's gonna' stop us<br>No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

* * *

><p>"So Drake," Hermione said leading him to a table. "Is there anyone you fancy?"<p>

Harry laughed and sat down next to his friend, Ron opposite. "Hey Blaise?" Harry said turning round. "You can join us, you know."

Blaise smiled and sat next to Ron.

"_Draco!_ You didn't answer!" Hermione pouted.

"Um... I actually _have _a girlfriend. We kept things on I low level and I taught her Occumencely 'cause we didn't want anyone knowing. We never told anyone and, well... now I guess we can."

* * *

><p><em>Wild and running for one reason<br>They can't stop us from our freedom  
>(Wild and running for one reason<br>They can't stop us from our freedom )_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WHO IS IT?"<strong>_ Hermione demanded.

"Luna." Draco smiled.

...

"_LUNA?"_

"Yeah..." Draco said sheepishly. "She makes me happy."

Hermione squealed. "Luna!" she yelled. "C'mere!"

"_Hermione!"_ Draco said.

Luna walked over to the table. "Hi 'Mione, Harry, Ron, Blaise." She paused smiling. "Hi Draco."

"Hey..." Draco stood up and kissed her. She kissed back with everything she had in her heart.

"_Aww...!"_ Hermione squealed again.

* * *

><p><em>Never gonna' change my mind<br>We can leave it all behind  
>Nothin's gonna' stop us<br>No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

* * *

><p>Luna smiled looking up to her boyfriend. "I love you, Draco."<p>

"I love you too, my Ravenclaw."


End file.
